Out of the Dungeon
Out of the Dungeon is a level from LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4. It is the second level of The Sorcerer's Stone. Walkthrough Remember the battle against the troll in the toilets? Well, you’re about to meet him and his huge club face to face. Check out this guide for a complete walkthrough of Out Of The Dungeon. You’ll see a network of pipes to begin with. Change to Ron and use Scabbers to go through the pipes to turn the gas off at the end so you can progress. You’ll need to get past the boulder next that the troll places in your path, but before you do so use Wingardium Leviosa on three objects near the centre of the room by the archway. You’ll get part of a Hogwart’s Crest as a reward. Complete this Crest with four pieces and you’ll gain a Gold brick! To move the rock you’ll first have to pull out the blue and yellow LEGO bricks which you’ll find just past the piping on a set of shelves. Construct them on top of each other on the platform next to the shelf. This will allow you to climb up and jump across, through the archway, toward the right hand side of the room. Cast a spell at the yellow LEGO man and he’ll drop some LEGO pieces that you can then use Wingardium Leviosa on to construct a huge fork which you should then place in the hands of the stone man by the rock. Now cast a spell on the painting on the wall with the orange frame. You’ll get a wig for Harry which will allow him to access the girl’s bathroom without being noticed. You’ll only have the wig for a short period so be quick and get to the bathroom door and open it. The Troll In The Bathroom He’ll smash the bathroom up, which is great, loads of studs to pick up. Stay out of his way and after he brings his club thumping to the floor on the second or third time you’ll notice there’s a piece of LEGO rubble that fell down from the ceiling due to the force of the smash, right in the centre of the room that you can conduct Wingardium Leviosa on to send it smashing down on his head. That will just get him more angry. He’ll throw a piece of LEGO at you. How dare he! With good timing cast your spell on it as it comes toward you to send it hurtling back at him. Move in for the kill while he’s dizzy. No rush here he’s useless from this point forth. Pick up the club in front of him and smash him on the head with it. Quite sensitive here. Just levitate it right by the crown of his head. Data Collectables To be added. Unlockables To be added. Category:Levels Category:Normal Levels Category:LEGO Harry Potter Category:LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 Levels Category:Harry Potter Universe Category:LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4